


Cold of the Night

by Kadira



Category: Finder no Hyôteki/You're My Love Prize in Viewfinder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-10-26
Updated: 2004-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-16 20:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/543387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kadira/pseuds/Kadira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after "Embrace the Heat of the Night" - Asami ponders the recent developments - and Takaba</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold of the Night

The smell of heavy rain is still hanging in the air when Asami steps out of the house and walks towards the black BMW in the no-stopping zone across the street. In a not so unconscious gesture his hand strokes over his suit, lingering for a moment. Not to smooth out the barely visible creases Takaba's touch has left there, but rather to recall and relish the small victory that took him as much by surprise as it had embarrassed Takaba once he realized what he was doing.

_"Uh ... I was just ... I was just talking in my sleep"_

He laughs softly as he unlocks the door and slips into the driver's seat. So cute when he was nervous or embarrassed. Even more so than normally already, that was. His half-hearted fights, his loud protests only to melt then under his hands. 'Protest too much' - it was certainly true in this case and it was half of the fun.

And he is more than willing to indulge Takaba in that. If he insisted that he didn't want it, then please. It is only a matter of time before the charade would finally be over. And until then, he has every intention of enjoying Takaba's constant, feeble objections and rebuttals to the fullest -- and to prove him wrong, as often as it would be necessary. The latest events have only confirmed him in the knowledge that Takaba is his and nothing he could do would change that.

There's a smirk on his lips as he takes out a cigarette, the image of Takaba reaching for him, holding him, still very vivid in his mind. It was the first time that the other had initiated anything, even if Takaba took it back immediately. But it was just the beginning. There is no doubt about it. And until then, he would just continue wrapping the web tighter around Takaba until there would be no escape for him, until he would really be his.

A surprising development, he has to admit while taking a drag from his cigarette, deeply inhaling the smoke. And not just this evening. Takaba Akihito shouldn't have been more than a bit of entertainment. Teaching him a lesson and scaring him off enough so that he wouldn't interfere anymore with his business was an additional advantage. Maybe even to satisfy the curiosity that had come up after Takaba had just jumped down a roof to escape them. Not many people had so much fight in them. Most other would have been on their knees by then, begging to be allowed to tell him all they knew and didn't know, however irrelevant. Not so Takaba. Not then and not later, when the trap had closed around him and Asami had him in his hands, to play with him all he wanted.

It had intrigued him, had aroused his curiosity, but nothing more.

It had changed soon enough. Too soon, and without that he was even aware of it.

_"Liu Fei Long is here. He arrived a few days ago."_

He had kept his surprise to himself, managed to hold onto his self-control while his mind was racing. Fei Long? Why now? Why after all the time?

_"And he has the brat, the photographer. Akihito."_

His mask had slipped then for the barest moment. Not that it mattered. It had advantages when one was the boss. But the strong surge of possessiveness and protectiveness he suddenly felt did take him by surprise.

It had become only stronger from there on.

Asami closes his eyes and lays his head against the headrest of his seat, inhaling the faint smell of the leather. He has only felt this way once before, in a relationship that was never supposed to go anywhere. It couldn't then and certainly not anymore after what he did seven years ago. But the recent events are something he needs to take into consideration. Fei Long is an incalculable factor, as he had shown not too long ago.

It was not that he couldn't appreciate the mental image of them together. In fact, he had to admit, it was rather inspiring, but that didn't change the fact that Fei Long had no business playing with and taking what was his, no matter their past relationship and his motives.

And Takaba Akihito was his and he had no intention of sharing him with anybody.

He shifts in his seat, trying to ignore the renewed arousal that strains against his trousers at the thought of his one-time lover and his current lover together. The image is so clear, that he can not only see them together, but almost smell them, too, their unique scents mingling together, becoming even more intoxicating in this combination.

He takes a deep drag from his cigarette and forces himself not to let his thoughts drift to such shores and his mind not to linger on such dangerous fantasies, no matter how stimulating they were.

Yet, not even he can ignore the irony just how much the two of them have in common. Both are beautiful, passionate, clever, and braver than would be good for them. The same fierce spirit, yet at the same time they couldn't be more very different.

Light and dark. But Takaba's high morals, and the innocence Fei lost long ago already, is something that speaks to him, that pulls him to Takaba like a force he can't withstand. Not that he would want to.

_'I hate you', eyes burning and voice already shaking while unconsciously trying to pull him even closer._

He smiles as he remembers the words as well as Takaba arching into his touch, his body belying his words and stating very loudly what he couldn't say -- yet.

So open, so easy to read. Unable to conceal his emotions, no matter the situation and what he feels, or how much he fights it. No matter how much he wants to hide the pleasure of their unions ...

And then the rest, Takaba already half asleep, reaching for him, clutching his jacket.

_"Y-You are leaving?"_

One step closer to his goal. From here on it was just a matter of time and patience. Fortunately he has enough of both. And he has no doubt that the result will be worth it.

"Sweet dreams, my Takaba. Until next time," he says, voice rough, as he turns the key around, starts the engine and vanishes into the night, reassured in the firm knowledge that 'next time' would be very soon.

**~The End~**


End file.
